24-12 It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Série Vánoce 2017 - část 1) Povídka inspirovaná vánoční písní It's a beginning to look a lot like Christmas v kombinaci s Jamesem Bondem. V hlavné roli: agent 007.


I kdyby se Bond vrátil ze své poslední mise bez špetky paměti, onen fakt, že se blíží Vánoce, by mu rozhodně neušel. Vždyť celé město září barevnými světly a nazdobené vánoční jedle a další jehličnany je možno vidět nejen v parcích a ulicích, ale i v halách luxusních hotelů, kolem kterých projížděl cestou na Šestku.

A pokud by z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu agentu 007 ušlo předvánoční město, nazdobené nitro Vauxhallu by ho určitě upozornilo, co je za roční dobu. Většina chodeb je nazdobená, z mnoha kanceláří se ozývají koledy a vánočně laděné písně. Q-branch vypadá, jako by tam explodoval Santa i s většinou skřítkovské dílny. Pokud by tedy Santa byl mistr kyberpunku a skřítci roboty. Živé jehličí nebo jmelí by tam nikdo nenašel, zato z diod a světelných vláken jednomu přechází zrak. Doslova. Dokonce i stůl slečny Moneypenny zdobil košíčkem s vánočními tyčkami, ovšem Bond se neodvažoval ukrást ani jedno lízátko. U Eve si nemůže být jistý, jestli cukrovinku zamýšlela pro přátele či nepřátele.

Předávání informací a zbytků vybavení, hlášení, povinná lékařská prohlídka zabraly Bondovi skoro celý den, takže když už se konečně mohl vydat domů, byl už večer. Venku byla tma, ovšem v ulicích Londýna to pro pouliční lampy a vánoční výzdobu nešlo poznat. Bond prochází ulicemi, kde nadšené děti a zoufalí rodičové stojí vylepení u vitrín hračkářstvích, kde páry chodí bok po boku, v rukách kouřící kelímku s punčem a jednotlivci spěchají domů s taškami dárků či ozdob. Všichni vypadají nadšení z blížících se svátků a mnohem méně vystresovaně, než by agent normálně hádal.

Všichni vypadají mnohem šťastněji, než co si Bond kdy pamatuje, že o Vánocích nebo vůbec byl. Do háje, vždyť poslední veselé vánoce nejspíš měl v době, kdy ještě žili jeho rodiče. Když byl ještě dítě.

Vánoce v době jeho dospívání nebyly – nešťastné, byly – v pořádku. A veselé. Ale taky byly podbarvené oním faktem, že je sirotek.

A v době, kdy byl dospělý? V námořnictvu se Vánoce slavily. Tak trochu. Ti s rodinami jeli domů nebo si stýskali, ti ostatní se snažili utopit smutky v alkoholu. A jako agent? Vánoce jsou jen způsob, jak si pamatovat, že přežil další rok a rozhodně ne v klidu a míru. Vánoce jsou jen další den, kdy je mu připomínáno, že agent sekce 00 nemá nárok na normální život a na normální radosti. Pokud tedy Vánoce netrávil na misi v nějakém zapomenutém konci světa. To si pak času svátků všimnul zpětně, když mu bylo řečeno, že je jiný rok, než co si myslí.

Ne, uvažuje Bond, zatímco opouští rozzářenou ulici a vchází do bytového komplexu, kde žije, Vánoce pro něj rozhodně nejsou svátky klidu a míru a naděje do budoucna.

Anebo by spíš měl říct, že pro něj Vánoce nebyli svátky klidu a míru. Protože zrovna teď, když stojí před dveřmi svého bytu, na kterých visí jednoduchý cesmínový věnec, tak má dost naděje a víry v budoucnost i chuť slavit Vánoce. Protože za dveřmi s věncem s rudou mašlí, v jeho bytě, není obvyklé pusto a prázdno. Je tam jistý chřipkou postihnutý genius s rozčepýřenými vlasy a přehnanou zálibou v čajích a elektronice.

Protože v jeho bytě je jeho Q.

Vlastně už nějakou dobu v jejich bytě.

Protože naděje možná přece jen nikdy neumírá.

Protože Bond ještě nikdy neměl takovou radost, že vidí svoje dveře, jako když ví, že je za nimi jeho Q.

* * *

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Michael Buble_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _everywhere you go_  
 _take a look at the five and ten,_  
 _it's glistening once again_  
 _with candy and canes_  
 _and silver lanes that glow_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_  
 _Toys in every store_  
 _But the prettiest sight to see_  
 _is the holly that will be_  
 _on your own front door_

 _A pair of hop-along boots_  
 _and a pistol that shoots_  
 _is the wish of Barney and Ben_  
 _Dolls that will talk and go far a walk_  
 _is the hope od Janice and Jen_  
 _mom and dad can hardly wait_  
 _for school to start again_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
 _everywhere you go_  
 _there's a tree in the grand hotel_  
 _one in the park as well_  
 _it's the sturdy kind_  
 _that doesn't mind the snow_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_  
 _soon the bells will start_  
 _and the think that'll make them ring_  
 _is the carol that you sing_  
 _right within your heart_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_  
 _toys in every store_  
 _But the prettiest sight to see_  
 _is the holly that will be_  
 _on your own front door_  
 _Sure it's Christmas_  
 _Once more_


End file.
